


There is no harm in day dreaming

by Stereklenidus (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Cheating, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Bad Friend, Werewolf, stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stereklenidus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Stiles first saw Derek Hale and fell hard for him only to get his heart broken. He also gets dumped by his best friend Scott and things go upside down in Stiles' life except few hours of messages with someone unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no harm in day dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please don't be harsh on me.  
> All mistakes are mine.  
> I don't own any characters of Teen wolf.

Stiles knew date Derek Hale wouldn't be an easy job but who could have stopped him from daydreaming that he was dating the Captain of the Beacon Hill school Lacrosse team.

  
And all the while daydreaming he didn't know when he slipped a footing and fell for something which was so inevitable that even daydreaming became a little faraway prospect but a man could always dream.

  
Stiles didn't understand how he actually started feeling for the jock. He knew throughout his life he had pinned for only one human being and that was the princess of BHS Lydia Martin who was for all good or bad reasons taken by the assholest of asshole in the history of assholes, the one and the only Jackson Whitmore. The vice caption of the Lacrosse team.

  
May it all started-the stupid weird feelings when he for the first time saw Derek near the parking lot getting out of his dashing black caramo, wearing his signature leather jacket on a grey Henley and dark ripped tight jeans that so artistically clamping his taut full ass Derek gave him a smile when he caught Stiles staring as his ass walked by. Stiles couldn't stop daydreaming about it for the entire week.

  
Or may be it was the day in his chemistry class, while he was busy chomping on the end of the pen cursing the pathetic chemistry teacher who was for a change not taking his case and trying to explain a very complicated covalent blond while Stiles was try his hardest not to look at Lydia's way. He was startled and made very manly squawking sound when Derek Hale poked him in his stomach as politely asked him for his notes.

  
Stiles at first thought that it was part of the day dream he was suffering recently and that he should go to a doctor because hey may be he is an intelligent student with A- and B but dude it's Derek as in Derek freaking Hale asking him and why would he for Christ sake ask Stiles for the notes when he could easily get it from Jackson Whitmore or Lydia Martin the perfectionists and straight A student of BHS. But nonetheless he happily obliged to give Derek what he wanted even though it earned him a detention from Harris for smiling like a loon the entire period--duh he couldn't care less.

  
Or maybe it happened when he accidentally collided with Derek in the locker room after he was done warming the bench for the day. He was in hurry to reach home as his dad the sheriff would be at home tonight and he was looking forward to make a healthy dinner after a whole week of eating crap, to be honest he was looking forward to spend an evening with his dad(which they haven't done for a while) . It all happened so fast that he didn't notice where he was going.

Once he pushed open the door of the locker room fumbling with his bag pack and next he collided with a wall which was by the hot wet and smelt heavenly. He never knew wall could feel so great too when the wall extended too arms and snaked around his waist to stop him from falling but by gods grace the wall was instable, stumbled and fell back on the floor which Stiles sprawled over it.

Blinking his eyes Stiles looked up to find a pair of greenish yellow orbs staring down at him. He felt enchanted because truth be told he had never seen such colour and it was beautiful. Thick lashes surrounding the lids till the edges as it fanned on the high cheekbones very times they blinked. His eyes mover lower travelling down etching slowing the hard ridge of the jawline followed by a pair of line pink lips slightly parted. He could see the pink tongue peeking behind them before his came out and did a quick swipe along the think line making it wet and fucking kissable. Unconsciously he even himself licked his lips. Woah! Okay when did a wall look like a human he remeber crushing against a wall because hello the whole universe knows Stiles Stilinski was a kurtz. So Stiles begrudgingly tore his eyes from the fucking kissable lips and his eyes meet with none other than Derek Hale.  
Was he seriously laying on Derek freaking Hale and not a wall. He squirmed a bit-- yes flesh, hot and wet flesh soaking his t-shirt. Oh! Wow what that he could feel. No no not possible. Nope nada zilch. He squirmed a little more-- no no he was seriously day dreaming this time because it couldn't be possible, not in his this life or any lives that he might have or had, that his was rubbing himself on Derek's hot thick erecting. And Stiles was every as hell was curious so Stiles shifted a little more grinding their groin. Yes yes yes.... It was a hard on and what's that--the sound oh so sweet sound. "Stiles..." Shit shit shit shit.... DEREK HALE was having an hard on and was a moaning his name. Fuck but before his daydream could turn into a nightmare he scrambled up eliciting any other erotic moan from Derek. Yes he was panting and his own cock was twitching under his pants. And yes he was looking down at Derek's cock playing peek-a-boo from behind the towel. And he sure as hell was looking at Derek's hand that had gripped his cock and moving up and down. Stiles' legs trembled as he staggered back but he couldn't take his eyes away from the scene. Because it was beautiful. Damn him. It was perfect.

  
Or maybe it happened when this one time became a second time when Derek pushed him up against a wall in the locker room slamming their lips together into some frenzied kiss and rutted against him till they both came-- hard.

  
Or it happened when at Heather birthday party Derek dragged Stiles into a bedroom gave him the blowjob that he could never forget.

  
Or it happened when Derek thrusted his dick into Stiles' hungry quivering hole at the back of his car after the BHS lacrosse team had won a match.

  
Or may be it happened when he for the first time caught Derek staring at him during the lunch (because whatever they had was hidden behind the locker room door or inside Derek's car or Stiles' jeep because Stiles was Derek's dirty secret-- and well if Stiles would lie to himself then he was very happy with the arrangement because he by now had not completely falling in love with the jerk personified -- but then again getting something is better than not getting anything). But he could have missed read it because before his brain could register that Derek was actually staring at him that too hungrly which was not possible (because he had never done that for the past two months of the little arrangement they were having because Derek avoids him at school)-- he had moved his eyes from Stiles and was now smiling and taking bit animatedly for Stiles' liking, with--okay not so good for his daydream Kate Argent-- oh freaking sheesh lord even a little peck on her lips-- not a peck but a complete mouth to mouth, tongue to tongue, saliva to saliva-- smooch . Sure not a good thing to day dream about.

Or maybe he was seriously daydreaming that Derek was staring at his way or he was now kissing Kate Argent and breaking his heart completely. Now he should certainly visit a doctor. A cardiac surgeon but can a broke heart be replaced by a new one because damn-- this fucking hurts -- too much.  
  


* * *

 

* * *

 

 

From: BOND007

What's up. R u busy?

 

To: BOND007

Sorta. At home. U?

 

 

From: BOND007

At class. Getting bored.  
Do be busy later. I want to play evil race together online.

 

TO: BOND007

Roger that Alpha. Over and out.

 

  
Distraction was the only thing he could think of right now. For a week he had been a cry baby, he doesn't remember when he took bath or got himself a proper meal, because he had been mopping in his room, avoiding school and most importantly he was avoiding the reason for all these -- Derek freaking Hale.

  
Although Derek and Kate wasn't a shock for him because he had seen them hanging around before. He had seen them together when this all fucking fucked up daydreaming started. He had known that Derek was in a relationship with Kate who was Allison-- AKA the girl his best buddy Scott McCall had been mooning over-- elder sister. But he was so distracted by this daydreaming and stupid crush over the unapproachable Derek that he totally blinded sided that fact Derek was still in a relationship with Kate.  
That means-- Derek had been juggling himself between Kate and Stiles-- which Stiles would have pitied Derek if he was not the one of person being juggled. But then he hadn't seen Derek with Kate after the the whole secret relationship had started or maybe he didn't both himself to pay more attention to his surrounding because he was so engrossed in his new world that he did what he always does and that's to avoid a situation till it's gone. But this time it seems that his avoiding tactics had made him pay a sever heart ache.

  
So he opted for another distraction

BOND007. A new pen friend he had acquired from some social networking site for the nerds.

FROM: BOND007  
Have u ever been in love?

To:BOND007  
Maybe don't know.  
Have u?

FROM: BOND007  
Sadly. Yes.

 

So let the nation know that Stiles is heart broken. Because watching Derek and Kate snogging each other face was something he wanted to avoid painful but his faith be damn for making him see them. It was like Derek and Kate were everywhere. At schools parking lot. At the super market. At the playground. At the game parlour. Every freaking where of Beacon hills.

 

To: BOND007  
I hate my town.

 

From: BOND007  
WHY?

 

TO:BOND007  
Bcoz it's conspiring against me.

 

FROM: BOND007  
LOL. NEED A KISS

 

TO: BOND007  
Please!

 

FROM: BOND007  
X.

 

The summer vacation came early this year and Stiles had nothing to do except again mop at home because that bastard had stolen his best friend this time.  
And why it was so because Scott and Allison spent maximum time at the Hale house.  
Because Scott wouldn't stop talking about Derek-- that how great he was, how he helped him with his studies. How he helped him during Lacrosse practices. How this and how that and what not. So one-day during the vacation when he best buddy thought it would be nice to meet ex best buddy Stiles Stilinski for a change and hang around with him because let me quote

"Stiles it's been so long we have spend some brotime together. You have been avoiding me?"

"What do you want Scott?" Stiles asked tiredly pinching the bridge of his nose. Because hey he wasn't an idiot maybe he was blind for sometime and his mind was clouded by lust but he wasn't an idiot.

"Can we spend sometime together tomorrow?"

"Why?" Now Stiles really wanted to smash his phone. Because he wanted a straight forward answer not a twisted and tired one. He knows Scott needs something.

"hmmm. Allison and her family would be out and Derek had other plans so I was thinking if we could chill out.?"  
Stiles let out a tired sigh. Because he was so fucking done of being used and then thrown like a trash but he had to vent out his pent up anger.  
"Ok. Come tomorrow at 6-ish."

 

FROM:BOND007  
I hate my friends.

 

TO: BOND007  
Me too.

  
They always want to much and give nothing in return.

 

FROM: BOND007  
R we friends?

 

TO: BOND007  
Yes. Y?

 

FROM:BOND007  
Do u hate me?

 

TO: BOND007  
No. Y?

 

FROM:BOND007  
Bcoz I think I sort of like u.

 

Stiles would never say that he was too happy with himself. He was not at all proud the way he behave with Scott. But he guessed he needed that. It tore down his heart to see the sad and apologetic look Scoot gave at his way before he left but he couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face when Scott shut the door after he left. Because he left at peace. He needed a closure. He didn't care he had hurt Scott because he had been hurting too when Scott outright avoided him or completely forgot him because he was too much busy with Allison and her sister and his new best bud Derek freaking Hale. So he gives a damn. Let them all go and fuck themselves.

 

TO: BOND007  
R u a guy?

 

FROM:BOND007  
Yes.

 

TO: BOND007  
r u gay?

 

FROM:BOND007  
YES.

 

Rest of the summer flew by and all Stiles did was avoid Scott and his numerous calls and apology next. He even asked his dad to say that he was not at home when Scott came to meet him. The Sheriff gave his sceptical looks to which Stiles rolled his eyes and went up stairs. He was happy his dad didn't bombarded him with questions but he knew they were just round the corner.  
So the next morning.

"Everything okay son." Asked the Sheriff.

 

"yes all cool."he gave a crypt reply.  
"you and Scott?"

"no more friends." Again a crypt reply.

He heard the Sheriff gave out a long sigh and could feel his eyes biting holes on his skin. His father needed answers. Answer to many question he had a good comeback and answer to question he didn't know what to say.

"Son?" Stiles didn't look up from this bowl of cereal because he knew he would breakdown if he even dared to.

"Yeah."

"You and the Hale kid....?"

Fuck! he should have known his dad would know. He wasn't the Sheriff just for the sake of it.

TO: BOND007  
I m caught.

 

FROM:BOND007  
...???...

 

TO: BOND007  
I mean my dad knows I have a boyfriend.

  
U there?

  
Dude?

  
Buddy?

  
Hello James Bond. Q needs u here?

 

FROM: BOND007.  
U have a bf?

 

TO: BOND007  
No. I mean I had.

 

FROM: BOND007  
Want to be my Moneypenny?❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading it. Please comment and let me know what you think.  
> I will update every week


End file.
